


Gently Does It

by bitterfloof



Series: Sick Fics! [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Combeferre is the MVP, Cute, Dizziness, Enjolras needs to learn to take care of himself, Friendship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterfloof/pseuds/bitterfloof
Summary: It was a well-known fact amongst Enjolras's friends that he didn't understand the concept of stopping for breath or stopping in general because it's quite possible he's been awake for three days straight, bordering on four which was beyond a joke (it was highly unlikely that was the case, but they could never be too sure with Enjolras). OREnjolras will sleep when he's dead - unless his friends have their say in the matter.





	Gently Does It

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been on a huge Les Mis high (trying to soothe myself from the pain of Andrew Davis manslaughter of an 'adaptation') and this is what came of it. And because I have no self-control, it's of course me hurting my faves because why the heck not! Enjoy!

 "Can't you take a break for five minutes?" Grantaire asked. "You've been at this essay all day, you deserve some downtime."

"I'm nearly done, honest, I'll stop then," Enjolras brushed off Grantaire and continued his furious typing, only broken up when he paused to read lines or look up references.

Grantaire sighed, he knew for a fact that Enjolras was lying. He was on the second draft of his precious essay and even though he probably would finish it that night, no doubt he'd go straight onto the next draft without pausing to let his mind recharge - though Grantaire was beginning to figure that Enjolras didn't get mentally fatigued and just powered on like an insanely focused machine. It still worried him, however, overworking was definitely Enjolras's number one vice. One that his friends would not soon let him forget.

"Just remember to take a break, get some dinner or something. Okay."

"Mhm," Enjolras replied non-committedly and Grantaire shook his head. Unbelievable.

Knowing that it was useless to try and talk any more to Enjolras since he was very much 'in the zone' with his writing, Grantaire exited from Enjolras's room into the living room. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were sitting on the couch talking quietly together, Courfeyrac being the one to notice Enjolras's door click shut.

"Here we thought the mad genius might have ventured from his cave."

"Sadly not, he's still caught up with that essay," Grantaire crossed the room to flop down on the chair facing the couch. "How long did you say he's been working on that essay?"

"Ehm, I think about 3 or 4 days now. I know it's not due for another 3 days or something like that," Combeferre answered and Grantaire groaned.

"He's going to kill himself at this rate," Grantaire sunk down into the chair. "He doesn't want to leave his room unless it's 100% necessary but his necessary is completely different from a normal person's necessary. Have you seen him eat in the last few days?"

The duo paused to look at each other for a moment, carefully considering Grantaire's words before looking back towards their friend.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly been meals or good food really," Courfeyrac answered shortly. "And trust me we've tried R, but you know what he gets like. Once he's focused on something--"

"He's like a machine," Grantaire cut him off. "We all know," he sighed and stood up. "Please don't let him die within the week, we have tickets to a show for the night he finishes university for the year. I very much want him alive for that. And for all our sakes."

The pair nodded in agreement and Combeferre smiled up to Grantaire.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best to see that he makes it through."

Grantaire smiles weakly before bidding his goodbyes and leaving the two alone in the living room. Pausing for a moment, Courfeyrac looked towards Combeferre, one eyebrow raised slightly, shaking his head.

"What?" Combeferre questioned.

"He's right you know."

"There's only so much you can do for a fully-fledged adult Courf, and Enjolras isn't the easiest to convince," Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "So yes, we'll help where we can and maybe we can prevent Icarus from flying too close to the sun."

"Lord forbid he gets a 2:1 instead of a first for the first time in his life, I think the world would end," Courfeyrac commented flipping through his own revision cards. "Here, quiz me again."

  
The two resumed the studying they had been doing beforehand, only occasionally glancing towards the shut door of Enjolras's room, the door still baring many of the post-it notes that he had been using to communicate with his roommates for the past few days, most recent one simply stated:

' _Don't worry, still alive_.'

 

* * *

 

It was close to 3 am when Enjolras finally pulled his eyes away from his laptop screen. It had been dark when Grantaire had been pestering him in the evening about taking care of himself, but now it was dark and utterly silent too. Standing, the bones in Enjolras's spine popped in an unholy symphony as he stretched from having sat so long before quietly pulling open his bedroom door.

The flat was cold, the open plan kitchen and living room didn't exactly insulate heat the same way a close door to a bedroom did and Enjolras couldn't help but involuntarily shiver at the difference in temperature. Now he was moving about and function, his body decided to catch up on all that it had missed. His stomach growled and his mouth felt impossibly dry, there was also a tell-tale pulse behind his eyes that definitely hadn't been there earlier in the evening and the sensation made Enjolras want to lay his head down on the kitchen counter - which he did for a few moments considering all his life choices.

He was dizzy, maybe a combination of hunger and thirst or something else entirely. It was too late to make actual food, but cheap pot noodles wouldn't attract too much noise - the last thing Enjolras wanted was to wake up Courfeyrac or Combeferre, they were working hard too and deserved the sleep.

Lifting his head up once again, Enjolras turned to run the water in the sink for a moment, grabbing a glass from the sink drainer and filling it up he finished it in a few rapid gulps. It felt cold right down to his stomach but after neglecting to drink for who knows how long, it was a welcome feeling. Filling the kettle, Enjolras turned it on before leaning against the counter. He was about halfway through his third and final draft of his essay, he still had about four days to complete it, but he just wanted it out of the way as soon as - it was the last assignment between him and a decent lie in.

The kettle clicked and Enjolras poured out the boiling water, letting the noodles sit before leaning against the counter again. The small pulse in his head was slowly growing and he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed - so close yet so far. Only a few more days, could his headaches hold off for a few more days? That would be nice.

"Unbelievable," Enjolras muttered quietly to himself, running his hands over his face. His skin felt greasy and, even without seeing it, Enjolras could tell his normally lush (not his wording, blame Grantaire) blonde hair was sticking to his forehead. Not that it mattered much, he was sitting in his bedroom wrapped up in an oversized hoodie hammering out 2,500+ word essays - he didn't need to be presentable. Taking a fork from the drawer, Enjolras picked up the cup of noodles and exited the kitchen, turning the light off as he went.

His laptop was still on, his home screen glowing ominously. Setting his dinner (breakfast? Lunch? Meal of some description) on his bedside table, Enjolras shut over his computer before flopping down onto his bed and fishing ibuprofen from the drawer next to his head and setting it next to the food he had prepared. The only source of light in the room was a set of yellow tinted fairy lights Grantaire had set up for him, but even those were beginning to drill a little into Enjolras’s sensitive eyes.

"Okay, eat food, take medication and go to sleep, you'll be fine tomorrow," Enjolras told himself quietly, one arm thrown over his eyes. Sitting up slowly, he reached for the semi-warm food. It wasn't exactly enjoyable, but it was something and after swallowing down as much as he could manage (it wasn't as much as he probably should have eaten considering - but there wasn't much time to really question it either) before taking two of the painkillers dry. Pulling his hoodie off, Enjolras dropped it onto the floor next to his bed before slipping under the covers. The sheets were almost painfully cold, and the blonde couldn't help but wish Grantaire was with him to soothe him through his inevitable headache or just to tell him that he's being stupid and working too hard.

But no, Grantaire had his own worries and final pieces for university to be finishing, Enjolras didn't want to encroach too much on his time. It wasn't particularly fair on him. Sighing, Enjolras rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing his spare third pillow and hugging it tightly. Everything would blow over by the morning - he'd be fine.

 

* * *

 

Predictably it did not get better for Enjolras, if anything is got one hundred times worse. Despite going to bed at close to 3 in the morning, his alarm still went off at half past eight giving him a grand total of about 5 hours sleep - likely less due to consistent tossing and turning and waking up when the ibuprofen decided to stop functioning and the headache - no borderline migraine - decided to rear its ugly head. Enjolras didn't want to move, but he knew that he still hard work to do. An essay to finish. He just needed to get up.

It was definitely a lot easier said than done, Enjolras sort of felt like he was on a boat, he could feel his body swaying but also staying entirely still, he just wanted to go back to sleep . . . But work, he had work to do. Once it was done, he could sleep, it wasn't that much to do anyway. Headache be damned, he was going to finish his essay.

Rising from his bed, he pulled his abandoned hoodie over his head, keeping the hood up in an attempt to keep light from his face, before venturing out into the kitchen for some breakfast (and maybe more painkillers to take the edge off) what Enjolras didn't expect was Combeferre sitting at the table surrounded by an assortment of papers.

"Morning E," he called cheerfully with looking up. "Didn't expect you to do anything before working."

"Mm, still human 'Ferre, despite what you might think," Enjolras replied, a slight bite to his words that didn't go unnoticed by Combeferre.

"Well somebody got out the wrong side of bed."

Let out a breath, Enjolras flopped into the seat across from Combeferre, setting his head down on the table and glancing up towards his friend.

"Sorry, I didn't really sleep well last night."

Combeferre nodded. "Yeah, I heard you in the kitchen last night. Don't know what time it was, I never looked at my phone."

"Sorry about waking you up."

Combeferre shook his head, setting the papers he had been reading on the table and stopped to study Enjolras's prone form carefully. He didn't look well.

"You sure you should be working on things today, you look a little . . . Off." It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, off didn't cover the dark circles under Enjolras's eyes or the way his face was just a little off grey or that pinched look from squinting - possibly through pain. "You're not getting a migraine, are you?"

Lifting his head from the table, Enjolras pulled the hood of his jumper down and ran a hand over his face. "I don't think so, just a slight headache. Been looking at the screen too long," Combeferre rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to get breakfast and take some ibuprofen, I'll be good to go."

"You know there's Frova in if you need it, above the sink in the cupboard like always," Combeferre suggested as Enjolras stood.

"It's only good when I have a migraine, remember. That's not going to happen, I'll be fine."

Combeferre was in no way inclined to believe those words - Enjolras's idea of fine was not human. But he didn't want to push it too hard, the blonde had a habit of pushing back equally as hard.

"Maybe you should take the day off working, you look like you could do with more sleep," Combeferre suggested as lightly as he could, Enjolras paused rattling about in the kitchen. "You still have what? 3 days, one day off isn't going to kill you."

"I'm nearly done, I can sleep when it's done," Enjolras replied pulling a bowl and a glass from the cupboards. "After all I'm fine, ibuprofen will set me up. I'll be done by this evening."

Combeferre wanted to shake Enjolras sometimes. Shake him and try to make him see how ridiculous he was being - it wasn't as though Combeferre venerated his friend, but he respected his enthusiasm and work ethic. But it was a largely pointless task to argue with him.

Even when ill, Enjolras still somehow found the strength to debate his friends help - somehow winning despite being wiped out by a migraine. It was kind of amazing. Regardless, Combeferre couldn't help but notice the way Enjolras moved sluggishly, far from his usual moving with purpose and poise, he just looked tired.

Only after he disappeared back into his bedroom with a bottle of water and some cereal did Combeferre pick up his phone to send a message to Grantaire and Courfeyrac's group chat:

 **Combeferre [8:26]:** _Gear up, we've got a storm coming_.

 **Grantaire [8:30]:** _Care to elaborate?_

 **Courfeyrac [8:39]:** _Don't tell me_

 **Combeferre [8:43]:** _Saw E this morning, doesn't look good. Says he's not getting a migraine but still looks rough._

 **Courfeyrac [8:47]:** _Knew it._

 **Grantaire [8:53]:** _I'll come and drag him from that computer if I have to_

 **Combeferre [9:00]:** _Give it some time. I'll keep an eye on him. I'll let you know if anything happens._

 **Grantaire [9:07]:** _Thanks_

Combeferre knew it was going to be a long couple of days.

 

* * *

 

It didn't take a couple of days, just a couple of hours. Enjolras was 100% ready to move onto his fourth and final draft of his essay, the earlier slight pain he had experienced had basically gone away and the blonde thought he was in the clear. Combeferre had checked on him a few times to just ensure that everything was actually okay and Enjolras wasn't fucking with him and pretending that everything was okay.

All was good, he was on track, his headache was gone. Life was good. So maybe being hunch over a laptop wasn't the best way to sit, but it did the job. That was until from about the elbow down began to go numb. Enjolras wasn't really bothered, that sort of thing had happened before (despite Combeferre, Grantaire and Courfeyrac all insisting that is definitely wasn't normal) and he mostly just assumed it was from keeping his arms in the same position for an extended period of time. Deciding that it was as good as time as ever for a break, just before embarking on yet another quest to finish a draft, Enjolras pushed back from his desk, trying to shake the numbness from his left arm before standing--

It was the crash that sent Combeferre to investigate. Normally he wouldn't bother, weird noises were a part of sharing a flat with people (and sometimes it was better not to ask at all) but that one shook him in a way he couldn't quite explain. Standing from the couch, Combeferre carefully made his way to the door of Enjolras's room and knocked softly:

"Hey, E. You okay?"

Pausing for a reply, Combeferre was met with silence - something that just didn't sit right with him. Knocking a little harder (if he was to get chewed out by Enjolras for disturbing him, so be it) - but once again there wasn't a reply and Combeferre knew Enjolras didn't listen to music whilst writing essays - he preferred to talk them out loud whilst he wrote. All of which pointed to the fact that something was probably wrong. Steeling himself, Combeferre pushed open the door:

"Is everything okay, I heard a pretty big bang."

Combeferre half expected to see Enjolras still at his desk chair, the noise attributed to him having accidentally knocked one of his ridiculously heavy textbooks onto the floor (it had happened more than once). Instead, he was met with Enjolras sitting on the floor against the side of his bed with his head in his hands looking downright pathetic.

"Is something wrong?" Panic flooded Combeferre's body, it was a stupid question to ask but seemed to be a natural reaction. Bending down next to Enjolras, he tried to get a better look at him. "Hey E, can you lift your head for a moment."

"Dizzy," came Enjolras's muted reply without looking up and Combeferre frowned, he knew something would happen.

"Is it a migraine?" Combeferre offered, thinking back to that morning where Enjolras had already looked worse for wear, also deepening the feeling of guilt that Combeferre felt for letting his friend continue working despite the obvious signs that something was wrong. "If it's already hit, then you can take Frova and no more working."

There was a moment of silence, as though Enjolras was considering the options rather than accepting that Combeferre had set down the ultimatum of the day. Instead, he looked up shakily towards his friend's concerned face. It was actually quite the task, everything was sliding all over the place and the feeling of being on a boat was back - except this time worse and it made Enjolras feel positively vile.

"But it doesn't hurt," Enjolras forced out, talking hurt a little though. Even though his head was relatively pain free, it hurt to move his jaw and his arms still felt vaguely numb. It didn't feel like a regular migraine.

"It doesn't hurt?" Combeferre questioned. "Do you think you're just dehydrated then . . . Hold on."

Enjolras proceeded to curl back up as Combeferre went to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, it was either here nor there for Enjolras as his body rose and fell with imaginary waves - when would the feeling end.

"Here, drink this," Combeferre tapped the glass against Enjolras's leg as an announcement of his arrival once again into the room.  
  
"You still dizzy?"

"Mhm," Enjolras mumbled without moving his head. He didn't want to look up again, the world seemed intent on turning itself upside down (even though, logically that was impossible) and even a drink of water seemed unappealing as the first signs of nausea stirred with Enjolras's body. Everything had gone downhill fast. He'd been doing to so well, trucking along with no pain, no issue and then out of nowhere - floored (quite literally) for seemingly no reason.

"Can you lift your head for me E, just for a moment," Combeferre said gently, a voice Courfeyrac called his 'future paediatric voice' (even though Combeferre had no plans to work with kids). "I just need you to drink a little of this and then maybe I can help you off the floor, onto your bed perhaps."

Enjolras didn't make a noise to reply but did what he was told, lifting his head slowly. It felt like there was a weight attached to his forehead, weighing it down, dragging his head down entirely, the position pained his neck, but he just lacked the energy to even consider lifting his head. But he knew Combeferre was right, weighty head be damned and sure enough, with much effort on Enjolras's part, he lifted his head enough to be met with the soft and concerned eyes of Combeferre. Taking a few measured breaths, Enjolras reached with a shaking had to grasp at the glass Combeferre.

"Slowly does it," Combeferre prompted, still retaining a hand on the glass not trusting the way Enjolras was shaking. Once the blonde set the glass aside, the pair moved onto the next task - moving Enjolras from the floor to the bed. It wasn't like Enjolras was particularly heavy, tall - yes, but lanky and built like a twig. It didn't help that Combeferre was on the right side of short and not exact fond of the gym, so lifting basically a dead weight proved to be somewhat of a challenge. "You're going to have to help me a little E, just until I can get you up."

"My legs feel numb, like they aren't attached to me," Enjolras mumbled into Combeferre's neck as he wrapped his arms Round it as the other male pulled Enjolras shakily to his feet before as quickly as possible sat him back on his bed.

"I need you to try and tell me how you're feeling, just so we can work out what's going on okay," Combeferre prompted, his confusion over the situation growing more and more by the minute. He was meant to be studying medicine - but what good was it serving when he couldn't even work out what was wrong with his friend.

There was a long pause as Enjolras sat with his head in his hands, Combeferre could hear the measured breaths he was taking which usually meant one of 2 things 1) Enjolras was dizzy and was trying to ease it or 2) he was feeling sick and was trying to stop it. Letting out a small breath of his own, Combeferre knelt down to eye level with Enjolras.

"You okay?"

"Just . . . Dizzy 'Ferre an' everything is . . . It's all blurry," Enjolras and Combeferre frowned.

"It sounds like a migraine, is your head sore at all?"

"Honestly . . . No. I-I just feel weird."

It would be difficult to get any detailed answers from Enjolras, Combeferre knew, as his vocabulary always seemed to drop during migraines thanks to the accompanying confusion it occasionally brought, but he had to at least try.

"Okay, other than dizzy. Are there any other issues? Any nausea or light sensitivity?"

"Lights kinda bothering me, but," he paused to take a breath. "But not as bad as it's been before."

Combeferre nodded, defensive friend mode and future doctor taking over.

"Okay, since you only took ibuprofen before, I'm going to get the Frova and you're going to take that since this seems to be a migraine even if you're not in pain," Enjolras nodded faintly. "Then you can just chill, try to sleep or if you can't, just relax and try and ride this out. How does that sound?"

Again Enjolras nodded and Combeferre smiled a little.

"Okay good," Combeferre turned to leave the room. "Everything will work out, you just need to get through this the now."

 

* * *

 

"I thought you were studying today?"

"I was, but something came up."

"Oh, what came up?"

Combeferre sat up from his slumped position on the couch. He'd dosed Enjolras up on pain medicine and had intended to go back to studying, but the moment he sat at the kitchen table his mind had gone off into a world of its own, concerned over the state of his friend. He'd periodically checked on Enjolras without much changing - the blonde had slept on and off with the light still being an issue. In the end, Combeferre had flopped down onto the couch and stayed there, trying to find answers to what was wrong with Enjolras and trying to distract himself.

"Silent migraine. Have you ever heard of that?" Combeferre asked watching Courfeyrac pause in the kitchen.

"No, is that a thing?" He tried to figure out what it could mean. "A silent migraine . . ."

Combeferre sighed. "So you know I messaged you earlier about how E was looking a little worse for wear," Courfeyrac nodded slowly. "Well he went down maybe around 11, and I do mean went down. He apparently got really dizzy and basically collapsed."

"Shit, is he okay?" Alarmed Courfeyrac looked towards Enjolras's room door which remained firmly closed.

"That's the thing, I thought that it was a migraine right because you know how he gets dizzy sometimes because of them. So I was trying to work out what sort of symptoms he had, and they all matched his normal migraine symptoms - but do you know what the weirdest thing was."

"What," Courfeyrac said slowly, eyeing Combeferre strangely.

"He said he wasn't in pain."

Courfeyrac paused, comments dying in his throat, instead he just stared at Combeferre for a few confused moments before speaking.

"He wasn't in pain . . . So he was what? Dizzy, light sensitive?"

"Yeah pretty much. So I got him to take something and he's been in and out since early afternoon. But it was weird."

Thinking over everything Combeferre had said, Courfeyrac remained silent. He remembered the brief conversation he'd had in the morning, but he'd dropped out very quickly on account of going into an exam and then had neglected to look at his phone ever since - he had a feeling he hadn't missed much however. Crossing from the kitchen to the living room, he nudged Combeferre's legs from the couch and flopped down next to him.

"Okay, so what's a silent migraine then?" Courfeyrac questioned.

"It's not really recognised officially, but it's basically a migraine without the headache. So you could experience all the other symptoms of a migraine without being in pain."

"Isn't that called having a stroke?"

Combeferre couldn't help but laugh, leaning his head on Courfeyrac's shoulder. "That's what I was worried about, but it didn't really make much sense . . ."

Courfeyrac threw an arm around Combeferre and pulled him a little closer.

"Well he's still alive, and you said he took his medication," Combeferre nodded against Courfeyrac's shoulder. "Then you just need to stop worrying so much. You've done the best you can and that's enough."

Combeferre nodded again before letting out a half laugh. "Should we let Grantaire know his boyfriend has knocked himself on his backside once again?"

Combeferre could see the range of emotions pass over Courfeyrac's face for what felt like a long moment before he shook his head.

"Perhaps not, if he comes over then yeah, we'll let him know. Otherwise, I think avoiding Grantaire's speech on how ridiculous it is that Enjolras works himself into sickness is best avoid not only for E's health but our own."

"I suppose you're right."

 

* * *

 

Enjolras had no idea what time it was, how long he'd been lying in his room, how long he'd slipped in and out of an uneasy sleep, punctuated only by bouts of pain and dizziness. Every now and again he would hear the door to his bedroom being opened and closed, Combeferre presumably. He had cocooned himself into his blankets, trying to hide from whatever light was seeping into his bedroom eventually hiding under the covers entirely. At some point during the day Enjolras felt somebody lay another blanket over his covers which helped with the darkness but over time left him a little too warm resulting in Enjolras kicking off all the blankets, finally opening his eyes.

The room was cold and dim, only the smallest about of light filtering in around the gaps in the curtains (even where he had pinned them to the walls) but Enjolras didn't cringe away from it which was a good sign. Sitting up he ran a hand through his tangled hair, looking to his bedside table with the empty glass of water. Making a grab at his phone, he hit the lock button to activate the screen before regretting it instantly, the white light searing through his sensitive eyes. He dropped the phone face down on his bed, covering his eyes for a few moments and taking a few measured breaths.

Not entirely mended then

Sighing Enjolras pushed himself up, thirst suddenly overtaking him, his legs shook a little but didn't falter entirely. Slowly he made his way to his bedroom door and pulled it open - before shutting it just as quickly. The light filtering in from the hallway was still too much for his sensitive eyes.

Turning away from the door, Enjolras spotted a pair of sunglasses sitting on his desk. Sighing a little, he moved to grab them, slipped them on and once again turned to face the open living room. All he wanted was a drink, then he could go back to bed. That wasn't too much to ask.

"So you're saying you agree with him?"

"I'm not saying that. Valid points are not agreement."

"Okay, what are his valid points then? Argue your case!"

Enjolras paused at the door, he could hear Combeferre and Courfeyrac arguing over whatever tv show they were watching, and the noise didn't instantly make Enjolras want to crawl back under the covers of his bed which was a good sign. Venturing out into the hall, Enjolras tried to cut behind his two flatmates--

"We know you're there E," Courfeyrac called and Enjolras paused. "You feeling any better?"

"Eh, yeah actually, much," Enjolras replied. "I'm just going to get a drink and probably head back to bed. Maybe by tomorrow I'll be functioning properly again."

"That's good, but you could have texted me or 'Ferre if you wanted something, save getting up."

Enjolras paused reaching for a glass, laughing a little he turned to face Courfeyrac who was leaning over the back of the couch watching Enjolras.

"I can't even look at my phone right now."

Combeferre turned, mirroring Courfeyrac's position of leaning on the back of the couch, he looked less happy to see Enjolras up and about - something Enjolras could, even through his shades, see clearly.

"Why not just go back to bed? We can bring you it in?" Combeferre suggested.

Enjolras shook his head a little, turning to grab and fill his glass before walking over and flopping into the armchair across at the side of the couch before taking a drink of the water before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Honestly I feel better being up and about, even if it's just for a little while."

"Well it's nice to see you awake, I think your scared 'Ferre to death suddenly becoming comatose for most of the day," Courfeyrac joked, nudging Enjolras with his foot as Combeferre glared in response. "Think of how Grantaire would have reacted."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Enjolras asked. "I think he would be out for my blood."

It was both Courfeyrac and Combeferre's turn to laugh. "Honestly E, you give us way too little credit," Combeferre said smiling. "If Grantaire knew, he would be here right now, migraine or not, telling you how stupid you were--"

"And that you should have taken more breaks and not worked yourself so hard, that it's not good for your health--" Courfeyrac cut in. "No we didn't tell him, but you might want to try and text him since he's been trying to get in touch since around, what," he looked to Combeferre who shrugged. "One or two in the afternoon."

"Oh, yeah, I should do something about that," Enjolras replied slowly, the small amount of energy he had dissipating almost as fast as it had come on. Standing up, pausing to grab his water, Enjolras began to shuffle back to his room. "I'll leave you guys to your show.

"Feel better E," Combeferre called after him.

Back in the darkness of his room, Enjolras sat the glass on his bedside table along with his shades and flopped down onto his bed, knocking his phone to the floor in the process. Staring at the device for a moment, Enjolras didn't notice himself falling asleep.

* * *

 

The next time Enjolras awoke he felt much better - the sensitivity behind his eyes had all but disappeared and his body didn't feel as weak any longer. Sitting up, Enjolras stretched. Leaning over the edge of his bed, he picked up his phone - the little notification light was flashing. Sighing, Enjolras unlocked his phone and began to read through the messages he'd received during the day:

 **Grantaire [12:33]:** _Hope you're taking care of yourself. Don't work too hard._

 **Grantaire [2:47]:** _If you want a break, fancy getting lunch?_

 **Grantaire [3:15]:** _Remember to take breaks, working too hard is bad for your health_

 **Grantaire [4:57]:** _You alive babe?_

 **Grantiare [7:56]:** _I'm going to come over later, 'Ferre and Courf want me to watch that new movie they got the other week, will you be joining us? I'll be there around 10._

Enjolras paused. Grantaire would be there by 10. It had been around 5/6pm when he last surfaced and now . . . it was past 11 which meant. Enjolras paused, did he dare look outside to see if Grantaire was still around - Enjolras had a deep set feeling that he might be. Almost sneaking to the door, Enjolras poked his head out and sure enough, the figure of Grantaire could be seen sitting in one of the armchairs. Closing the door quietly, Enjolras sighed - could he just pretend that he stayed asleep the whole time and put off the inevitable scolding he would get from Grantaire until some other time? Well, yeah - but he also could just get it over with and be an adult about the whole thing.

Opening the door, he padded quietly towards Grantaire, managing to sneak up behind him - planting a small kiss on the top of his head, startling the other male out of the trance he had been in whilst watching the movie that was still playing.

"Hey you," Enjolras whispered eying the sleeping Courfeyrac and Combeferre. "C'mon."

Grantaire fumbled for the remote to turn the movie off, before following Enjolras back into his room. Both men sat on Enjolras's bed without saying anything for a few moments as Enjolras turned on a light filling the room with a little luminosity.

"Let me guess, you had a migraine," Grantaire stated matter of factly and Enjolras nodded. "Why didn't you message me or get one of the guys to message me? I could have come over earlier."

"And done what? Watched me sleep, I was out of it for almost 13 hours," Grantaire rolled his eyes. "Feel free to rip into me, I'm more conscious than I have been all day so do what you must."

Grantaire laughed shaking his head, watching Enjolras closely. "I'm not going to act like I totally knew that you would knock yourself out over this last couple of weeks but I'm also not going to berate you for it either - what sort of person would that make me?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend, the Grantaire I know wouldn't miss an opportunity to say 'I told you so!'"

"Well, maybe he's just tired and wants cuddles to get over what a hectic day this was. The mocking can come later - when it's not nearly midnight."

Enjolras smiled and scooted closer to cuddle into Grantaire's side. "I honestly don't think I'm going to sleep."

"Then let me and that way I'll still be here in the morning."

Enjolras nodded, leaning his head against Grantaire's chest feeling his hands run through Enjolras's hair. Sure he did stupid things, but at least he had the best people around him when things got rough - that he was thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I did not mean for this to be nearly 6,000 words. I may write a second part to this, because I have an idea but we'll see. I also might edit some of this when it's not quarter to one in the morning. Who knows. Any forgotten tags will be added 
> 
> In the meantime, thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to stalk me on tumblr: bitterfloof/sweetfloof.tumblr.com


End file.
